The Cry of War
by Hieis-oneandonlygirl
Summary: What happens when a half breed meets a pharaoh. Could it be Love at first site. Or does another slave want her too? *finished*
1. The happening

The Cry of War  
  
Chapter 1 The happening  
  
In Egypt, there was a war against Egyptians and Demons. Now these demons weren't those scary kind that people make up. No, these kind were human like. Usually peaceful. But, the Egyptians wanted to rule all of Egypt. So it started a war. Then two couples joined in marriage. One was a demon. The other an Egyptian. They had a baby that some people would call a half breed. Which is half human/demon. Nobody like the idea so they killed them and when the baby was old enough to work, she became a slave. She hadn't a name. People just called her half breed. OH, and by the way this is told by my point of view. And this is where our story begins.  
  
(Just so you know I am going to call myself half breed a lot)  
  
A guy with white, named Bakura, came in with a half breed (me) and threw me in front of the Pharaoh! Making me stumble to the ground.  
  
King Yami: What is it now Bakura?  
  
Bakura: This slave protects the other slaves when I give them a beating.  
  
King Yami: Is this so.  
  
As he looks into the eyes of the half breed (Me), he sees innocence. But, still sees I did protect the other slaves.  
  
King Yami: What's your name.  
  
Half Breed: I don't have one. Can I ask a questi- (I was cut off)  
  
Bakura: Shut UP! Don't question me or the Pharaoh!  
  
King Yami: Let her ask it. She isn't doing any harm.  
  
Half Breed: If the slave doesn't listen to his/her master, is the slave at fault or does it depend who the master is?  
  
Bakura: Shut up!  
  
King Yami: I don't know. What's the answer?  
  
Half Breed: There is none because of the other peoples point of views.  
  
King Yami: Are you selling her.  
  
Bakura: 10 gold pieces.  
  
King Yami gave 10 gold pieces to him and Bakura left.  
  
King Yami: Take her to the guestroom. I'll be there shortly.  
  
Two pairs of Egyptian hands helped me up, and took me to the guestroom. When King Yugi came in I started to shiver with fear and a chill mixed. King Yami came in and took off his cape. Then, wrapped me in it.  
  
King Yami: If you are going to stay here, you are going to need a name. Let me think. Alexandria! The name of the most popular city in Egypt! That'll be your name.  
  
As he patted my long, silky, brown hair, I laid my brown eyes at the ground. I felt like I was going to cry. So, I closed my eyes, to shield the tears from coming out.  
  
King Yami: What's wrong.  
  
Alexandria: I've never been treated like this, because I was a half breed. People would pick on me, and I would have to do extra work.  
  
King Yami: Now, now here. Your with me now.  
  
He placed my face gently on his shoulder, allowing me to cry in it. When, I looked up he forced the sexiest smile I have ever seen. And this is only the beginning of my story. ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~ ~*~~*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Just Alexandria and the demons.  
  
Seto: Please review for the nice half breed.  
  
Alexandria: STOP IT! What are you doing here.  
  
Seto: Just chillin.  
  
Alexandria: Whatever. Hey if you are so rich,why don't you give Mokuba a hair cut.  
  
Seto: UH. Beats me. 


	2. The Slave Malik Ishidar

Chapter 2 The Slave is Malik Ishidar  
  
As the me and the Pharaoh, french kissed each other. I eyed another slave standing at the door.  
  
Slave: My majesty.  
  
The pharaoh practically jumped.  
  
King Yami: Yes, Malik?  
  
Ah his name was Malik  
  
Malik: should I tell them to prepare supper  
  
King Yami: Yes.  
  
As Malik leaves, looking as if he saw more than he should the pharaoh turns around and looks at me.  
  
King Yami: So what do you do?  
  
I looked at him as if I can do nothing special?  
  
Alexandria: I can do magic, cook, clean, love.  
  
I said that in a such away, I felt embarrassed.  
  
King Yami: Do you think you can teach me how to do some magic?  
  
I saw Malik looking through the crack of the door again. But, I didn't mind. I thought he was hott too. For some reason they turned me on.  
  
I showed the Pharaoh how to do some magic, before supper. After we ate we went to bed. He told me he would be in shortly. That night I had the time of my life. If you know what I mean!  
  
King Yami: What is it.  
  
Alexandria: I was never good with love and romance.  
  
King Yami: oh.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~ ~*~~*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, but I do own Alexandria  
  
Seto: Eww.  
  
Alexandria: What.  
  
Seto: some of that I didn't want to see.  
  
Alexandria: *evil grin *  
  
Seto: uh oh  
  
Alexandria: I have an idea. * Takes some rope and ties Seto to the chair *  
  
Seto: let me out!  
  
Alexandria: Not unless somebody reviews telling me so!  
  
Seto: Please review! 


	3. Unwanted Advice

Chapter 3 Unwanted advice  
  
I left the palace looking for some fun, as the pharaoh was finishing up some business. When I met up with a man. He kinda looked like Malik, but with a hood. He came up to me ready to start a conversation.  
  
Stranger: If you stay with the pharaoh he and you will die.  
  
Alexandria: why?  
  
Stranger: Trust me. Leave at once.  
  
Alexandria: You bluff.  
  
Stranger: fine. But heed my warning. I'm keeping an unwanted eye on you. I might of saw too much for your own good. But, they will find you  
  
He turned and walked away. I watch him until he faded away. "Was it true?," I asked myself, and what did he mean be 'He saw too much' I couldn't take any chances. He already knew about me and the pharaoh. So, that night I did something I probably shouldn't have. I drugged the pharaoh's wine with sleeping powder. I left a note saying, 'sorry I drugged your wine. I had to leave you or else you would have died. I am now hiding from the man and them' I left it there not knowing who them were. I used my magic to sneak out again. I knew a tunnel I could use for a home for now. Other half breeds live there, too.  
  
Half breed: I heard the pharaoh took you in. What name did he give you?  
  
Alexandria: Alexandria. What shall I call you?  
  
Half Breed: Brianna, Why did you leave?  
  
Alexandria: A man told me if I stayed with him, The Pharaoh and I will die.  
  
Brianna: OH I am sorry.  
  
I told her the story. While on the other hand the Pharaoh had just finished the letter I left him, and ordering his guards to find me in a worried tone. I got tired and went to bed. I knew the guards would find me if I stayed here. So I decided to stay a few weeks here and move. Brianna helped me with the arrangements.  
  
Alexandria: Bye, Brianna.  
  
Brianna: You can't leave.  
  
Alexandria: Why?  
  
Brianna: The Pharaoh instructed us to keep you here, 'till he arrives.  
  
Alexandria: You can't keep me here! I'll go my magic express!  
  
Then, I chanted a spell to get myself out of there, and disappeared into the market place. I still had 90 gold pieces. So I decided to buy a cloak, some food, and a weapon. My favorite ones were sword, staff and a spear. I guess it was, because they were harder to handle. ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~ ~*~~*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, but I do own Alexandria, the secret tunnel, and Brianna.  
  
Seto: Let me go. You got your reviews! Alexandria: Nope! No one in the reviews said to let you go. In Fact I have some one who is going to join you.  
  
With her Magical powers Yami Flame appears.  
  
Alexandria: Seto meet Yami Flame.  
  
Yami Flame: Hey Seto. I guess we better wish for some reviews to let us out.  
  
Alexandria & Flame: Yup. You also need to learn manners! * Evil grins *  
  
Seto & Yami Flame: Uh oh  
  
Turns on a marathon of funny bunny  
  
Alexandria: First, of all you are like funny bunny!  
  
Seto/Yami Flame: She lie! She lies! She lies! Someone please save us! 


	4. Getting Caught

Chapter 4 Getting Caught  
  
So I bought myself a cloak, some food, and a sword. The weapon was the hardest because, the stupid market man kept saying ladies aren't suppose to have swords. I told him to stick it up his anus (it means butt). He got mad and sold it to me, so I'd go away. Guess good girls, are bad girls that never get caught. Anyway, I was crossing the desert, drinking my water slowly so I wouldn't use up all my water. When I was almost to the end of this sand heck, was when I heard a yell. Saying, " There she is," " Crap", I said to myself. I started out into a run. I took out my sword for defense. It was the Pharaoh's guards coming for me. Finally, I stopped not wanting to use my magic for I was too drained. The guards caught me. I swung my sword and cut one in the arm.  
  
Guards (one anyway): Hold on there. (holds his arm where I cut it) We came to tell you that the pharaoh has been kidnapped.  
  
Alexandria: I am tired of lies! I hate them! (I fell down to my knees covering my ears screaming and crying it.)  
  
Guards (1 of' em): It's not a lie! I swear it! Come with us and we'll show you!  
  
I went with him, a bit shaken when we got there. The hooded man was on the Pharaoh's throne!  
  
Alexandria: Who are YOU!  
  
Hooded man: I am Malik. (takes of his hood)  
  
Alexandria: Why'd you do it?  
  
Malik: Cause I love you.  
  
Malik walks off the throne, and gives me an unexpected french kiss. I kicked him in the shin. But, it didn't seem to affect him. Love is a battlefield I always thought. But, this was getting serious. I tried getting my sword back, but some magic held me back. Wait a minute, I think he is a full demon. Yes, the way he looke and acted. Yes he was one.  
  
Malik: Come with me to the dungeon, to see your precious pharaoh.  
  
I followed him, and when we reached it the Pharaoh was chained to the wall. He looked up at me and tried to yell I could tell. But, he was charmed with a silence spell. I read his lips. They spoke " It's a trap get out!" But, it was too late I was pinned up to the wall in no time. Where Malik started to rape me. (sorry no details.)  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~ ~*~~*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.  
  
Seto: Ha you diserved it.  
  
Flame: Shut up and watch funny bunny (walks up to Seto and slaps him)  
  
Alexandria: You are getting good at this.  
  
Yami Flame: Stop it, leave him alone!  
  
Alexandria: Shut up Flame told me you liked him.  
  
Yami Flame: (blushes) Flame why'd you tell her. Flame, Flame? Alexandria: She left.  
  
Seto: You got 2 reviews saying to let us go!  
  
Alexandria: Let's see I only counted 2. You'll need more than that. (sticks tongue out at Yami Flame and Seto.)  
  
Yami Flame/Seto: Please review saying to let us go! 


	5. Reunited, but still in truoble!

Chapter 5 Reunited, but still in trouble?!  
  
As Malik walked away, and chained up the cell I fell to my knees scrambling to get my clothes. After I put them back on, I went over to the Pharaoh and pressed my lips to his. Just to show him and still loved him. Malik won the battle but not the war. I took a quick rest. When I got up I couldn't unchain the Pharaoh, for I didn't do it. Malik had to. It was his magic. But, did he seal the door with his magic. Nope! That amateur! I unlocked it with my magic. I had to get his attention some how. I went roaming, around the palace. I showed no fear. Women were tough no matter what men say. I knew I hadn't a chance to against Malik. He was a whole demon, while I was only half. But, I knew a strategy. I'll challenge him to a shadow game. He'll have to except! Finally, I found him.  
  
Alexandria: I challenge you to a Shadow game!  
  
Malik: What's the prize?  
  
Alexandria: If I win you let, the Pharaoh and I go, and go very far into the desert, to ROT!  
  
Malik: And if you lose?  
  
Alexandria: You can do whatever you want with me, but let the Pharaoh go.  
  
Malik: But, in both, I have to let the pharaoh go.  
  
Alexandria: So, is it a yes?  
  
Malik: Agreed then.  
  
Everything turned dark and still. I focused my brain. He summoned the God of light. So I summoned a shadow Magician. Her name was the Dark Magician Girl. "Shadow beats light!" I shouted. After an hour I had beaten him. He let Yugi go and was banished into the desert. The Pharaoh and I were united once again. That night we had feast. There were lovers around every corner. That's when the doors were slammed open, and everyone jumped. I put a silk covered box in my cloak pocket. Inside it was a necklace with a black crystal hanging on it. It was the last thing I had from my parents. Then, an evil spirit came in. But, was it really evil? (Find out in the next chapter.) ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~ ~*~~*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. But I do own Alexandria, the silk box, and the necklace.  
  
Seto: Let us go!  
  
Alexandria: NO!  
  
Flame and her hears angry, crazy, fan girl's lead by Sonja in the hall. * Evil Grin*  
  
Alexandria: OK  
  
Unties Seto. Seto walks out the door. Alexandria locks it.  
  
Seto: Let me in! Let me in! Let me in! LET ME IN!!!!  
  
Yami Flame: Let him in!  
  
Flame: send reviews. It depends on Seto's fate! 


	6. Not Evil, sadness

Chapter 6 Not evil, sadness  
  
The room wreaked the smell of fear from a young lad, who I thought was an evil spirit, when he slammed open, the doors. After a few seconds I realized it was Bakura, my good friend. I haven't seen him in so long. I ran of the throne and hugged him. The Pharaoh seemed jealous. He knew I didn't mean anything, by the hug.  
  
Alexandria: How are you doing Bakura?  
  
I watched as he shook is head. I tried to force a smile, but I couldn't. I watched him as he walked up to the pharaoh.  
  
Bakura: I have good news and REALLY bad news.  
  
King Yami: The good news?  
  
Bakura: The war between the demons and Egyptians ended.  
  
King Yami: The bad news?  
  
I listen closely. I hated bad news, especially this kind.  
  
Bakura: It ended because, a war of the soul realm monsters, have been spotted. My pharaoh, the shadow games are getting out of hand. Something must be done, before it destroys the demons and Egyptians!  
  
There was only one way, to seal away the shadow games forever. Seven people had to be offered, to seal away such a powerful game. I knew who would be sacrificed. The people were two mages, a person who could predict the future, Bakura, the pharaoh, and two demons. Tears formed in my eyes. I could remember the very first time I cried. How I had went into a corner, and buried the pain inside. He told me it would be in the morning. He had lied to me. He left that night. I awoke to see an empty space next to me. I got dressed, and ran outside of the palace. I saw one of the most trusted guards.  
  
Alexandria: Where's the pharaoh?  
  
He knelt down so I'd have a shoulder to cry on, as he saw the tears form in my eyes.  
  
Guard: He's already sacrificed himself.  
  
I buried my face in his shoulder, and cried my life wasn't over, yet. I kept thinking "It's not fair," and "Why'd he have to go." Then I set up the perfect underground pyramid, and guardian, so no thief can get in or out. I set the items, of what the souls were in, in the slots, which I had engraved in the tomb. I turned around and chanted a spell. I felt my body separate from my soul. It sounded like Velcro. I now was inside the crystal, which was on a chain, which was inside a silk box. Until, now, which I speak from this mortal's lips.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~The End*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.  
  
Alexandria: I think sense this is the last chapter, we should let Seto back in, and untie Yami Flame.  
  
Flame: * Nods * Yeah guess so. (disappointed)  
  
They let Seto in. Seto's clothes were torn and had kisses all over his face. He looked like a zombie!  
  
Alexandria: Uh, Seto are you okay? Flame unties Yami Flame, and Yami Flame runs to Seto.  
  
Yami Flame: Are you okay, Seto?  
  
Seto: They grabbed me and kissed me and tore my clothes.  
  
Yami Flame: Are you okay?  
  
Seto: I LIKED IT!  
  
Everyone sweat drops. 


End file.
